A Blind Man's Guess
by klaineXgleek
Summary: What if the airport scene in 3x04 hadn't ended the way it did? Just a random two-shot that popped into my head when I was bored! Enjoy! Read and Review! :
1. Chapter 1

Annie looked around Washington Dulles International Airport content to be back home, then to her wonderful best friend by her side,

"Want a ride home?" she asked.

Auggie barely shook his head before answering, "No. I need to catch the next flight to Eritrea."

Annie's stomach dropped and her eyes fluttered shut momentarily as she took a silent breath to steady her voice, "You're still proposing…?"

She asked, trying to sound happy without giving a clue to her true feelings. It seems to have worked though, or Auggie was too excited to notice or care,

"Yeah, wish me luck."

"You don't need it. But could I take…could I peak at the ring?"

Auggie's smile widened, "I was hoping you'd ask that. No one has seen it, so I don't know what it looks like. Just a blind guys guess here."

Annie forced a breathy laugh before holding her breath as Auggie slowly opened the ring box. All the air left Annie and caught in her throat when she saw the single, small pearl on a gold band sitting in the satin. She tried to find words, but nothing came out. After a few tense moments of silence she finally exclaimed,

"It's beautiful, Aug. She'll love it."

"I hope so. Now I have to go and find a flight, before I chicken out."

He said with a laugh he moved into a hug Annie, but she stopped him. Auggie looked at her confused, and slightly hurt, before Annie spoke,

"Speaking of chickening out, I have to say something before you leave, because I know I won't have the guts to when you get back if I let you walk away from me now."

Auggie's heartbeat quickened when the blonde agent stepped closer to him. His mind was moving just as fast as his heart. He knew he shouldn't have this reaction to his best friend, especially when he was just hours away from proposing to his girlfriend of 4 months, but he couldn't help but breathe in her scent of Jo Malone grapefruit. He forced himself to focus on her voice instead of their proximity when he heard her speak,

"Auggie, you're my best friend, my handler, and I don't want to lose you, but this is a risk I have to take…"Annie paused to gather all her courage before continuing, "I love you. You are my sun. You brighten up my day with a single smile and my world revolves around you. With just one look from you, I know everything is going to be ok and you are there to save me. I know I shouldn't be saying this now as you hold Parker's" it took everything in Annie not to spit the name like it was toxic "engagement rings, but I need to try and stop you, to keep you for myself, so I can tell myself 'at least I tried'".

Annie closed the now minimal distance between her and Auggie and in a surge of confidence, let her lips touch his. The kiss was soft and fleeting but she poured every ounce of her emotions into it. She back away slightly to look at Auggie's face and gauge his reaction. He shows no emotion as he moves in to hug her tightly and whispers goodbye in her ear before walking away; never looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

"There's my favorite agent!"

Annie's blonde hair swished as she jerked her head to see who had said that. Her heart sped up when she saw Auggie,

"I didn't know you were getting back today." She moved in to give him a quick hug before distancing herself. She didn't know how to act. He had abandoned her in one of her rare weak moments.

"Yup. Landed late last night. I missed you, you know" Auggie said with a sly smile.

Annie tried to sound nonchalant but she heard the slight tremor in her voice as she said, "Oh did you? It's only been a few days. I've been on longer ops than this."

Auggie stiffened. He knew what she was doing. She was deflecting. She didn't want to deal with what had happened.

"Annie…" he said in her ear so only she could hear, inadvertently sending shivers down her spine, "Don't be like this"

She back away and forced a cheery smile that would have had anyone fooled, but not Auggie, "Like what?"

Auggie moved in to say something else but they had reached the elevator just in time to get on it with Joan and Lina, moving their conversation to a close.

Annie walked slowly into her sister's kitchen later that night. She sighed in relief when her sister came around the corner, and she knew she hadn't missed her leaving. As they pulled out the ice cream, Annie told Danielle about everything that had happened in the airport. She listened closely, gave her advice, and sent her to bed with a huge hug and an 'I'll call you every day' before turning out the light and going to bed herself. Annie had just shut the door to the guest house when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to reveal a tired looking Auggie,

"Aug? What's wrong?" she asked, concerned something had happened to him.

"You…Us… Can I please come in?"

Annie moved aside and closed the door behind Auggie. They sat on her bed in silence before Annie realized that Auggie wasn't going to talk until she said something,

"Why are you upset with me? I hate when we fight."

"Then don't cause a fight" Auggie said in a harsh tone, "You acted strange today. You practically ignored me. After what happened at Dulles a few days ago, I can't let that go."

Annie moved to stand up, taking on a defensive tone, "This is about what happened at Dulles? What happened at Dulles is I kissed you, and you left me."

Auggie stood and tried to grab Annie's hand but she moved away,

"I came back..." he whispered urgently.

"But you left. I kissed you and you left. I was embarrassed and hurt and so confused, and you just left." came the tearful reply. "You want to talk? Fine, let's talk. How could you walk away from me?"

"I did it to be with you. I-"

"Like hell. Don't feed that crap, Auggie." snapped Annie, who was on the verge on sobbing.

"Let me finish and it won't be crap" Auggie said softly. When Annie nodded he continued, "I got on that plane with the intent to still propose to Parker, but when I got off that plane in Eritrea I had a new agenda; break up with Parker, and come back and be with you. All I could think about on that flight was the love in yours eyes, and your lips on mine. My heart was pounding, and I was breathing rapidly. I had never felt that way before. I realized that I loved you more than anyone. I finally realized why I would get so mad when you wouldn't follow directions when I was your handler. I couldn't live without you, and I couldn't live with myself if I let something happen to you. I'm so sorry I walked away like that, but I'm back now, and with no fiancé, and I don't want anyone but you."

Annie looked at him through watery eyes. She wanted so desperately to believe him, but she didn't know how,

"Tell me you mean that. I can take lying from anybody, but not you. I can't get hurt again, Aug…I hate to admit it, but I'm fragile. You have the power to break me, to shatter me into a million pieces."

Auggie moved to take Annie's hand again, and this time she let him,

"I mean every word of that. I love you, Annie, and I will never hurt you. As long as you're with me, I won't let any pain come to you. You must believe that" Auggie pleaded with her, the love and truth evident on his drawn face.

The next thing Annie did shocked both of them; she kissed him. Harder than the first time. She crushed her lips to Auggie's and let it grow with passion as Auggie started to kiss back. When Auggie pulled away after a few moments, he was smiling, wider than Annie had seen in a long time. He was truly happy. And so was she,

"So?" Auggie said expectantly, "What do you say? Will you believe me, and make me the happiest man in the world, and be mine for as long as you'll have me?"

Annie laughed out of pure joy and pushed Auggie onto his back on top of the bed. She kissed him once more before answered,

"Yes. I will have you forever. You're not getting rid of me that easily. And you know what else I say?" she asked with a sly smile, "I say you spend the night".


End file.
